Faith Has Chosen Me
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: sequel to The Vampire Prince And The Prince Summary Is In My Profile Pairings: NaruSasu and some other Rated T.... Rating Will Change Very Soon MPreg
1. Marriage Plans

Here is the story that a lot of people have been waiting for. Now that the votes for lemon chapter are done, (most will be happy with the results) I need to know about one more thing. It's the Mpreg. Just go on my profile and vote. I'll decide whether or not Sakura will say she killed the all the Uchihas. Now, I'm done talking and I'll let this story begin.

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"**What the hell do you want from me?"** screamed a very desperate prince. He was trying to pry a pink hair girl from his arm, but she was clutching onto his arm like glue.** "Sakura, you know that I am fucking married! Just get over me and get on with your fucking life!"**

The said girl still held onto the young prince. "I can't get over you. You are just so damn hot," Sakura said in a fan girlish way. She looked up at the blonde and he was scared to death.

"Sakura! Get the hell off my husband!" someone shouted from afar. The blonde was happy to see the person, but Sakura was not.

Sakura just gave the person a disgusted face and then turned back to the poor prince. "Naruto, tell Sasuke that you wanna be with me for the rest of your life."

The blonde stopped struggling and then started laughing. Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. **"Ahahahahahahaha! You honestly think I'll leave Sasuke for you? I can't leave Sasuke. He is just so fucking cute to leave. Plus, he is still getting used to be a vampire."**

Sakura looked at Sasuke and started laughing like no tomorrow. She had to hold onto Naruto for support. Sasuke's vampire change is different than some. His hair grew and it was even spikier. His lips looked like he is wearing purple lipstick. His eyes were red with a dot in the middle and three commas surrounding it. He is a four pointed star shape in between his nose and it's about 5 inches big and his hands are like claws. "Ahahaha! He looks like a girl in his vampire state, but not beautiful like me. My hair grows a little and my teeth just turn into fangs. That is mainly the normal way of changing."

Before Sakura knew it, she was on the grass she was once stand on top of. When she looked up, she saw Sasuke glaring at her. "Just because my vampire appearance is different from your's, doesn't mean I can't kill ya. Look at Naruto, is appearance looks deadly. His eye, teeth, hair, hands, and whisker scars change, but he's still a vampire."

"**A demonic vampire,"** Naruto correct Sasuke.

Sasuke just rolled his eye, but glared Sakura. "Stay away from Naruto. If you know what's best for you that is."

"**Damn, Sasuke. That's very impressive,"** Naruto said with a big grin. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand (or claw) and started walking to the Hyuga estate where Neji and Gaara will be planning their wedding in a few weeks. **"Oh. I almost forgot."** Naruto stopped walking and whistled. When he was done whistling, the ground beneath them began shaking. Sasuke had to hold onto Naruto so that he won't fall. In a matter of seconds, a big orange fur ball was in front of them with a smaller version right next it. **"Hey, Kyubi,"** Naruto patted the small version. Kyubi licked Naruto's face in gratitude of seeing his and his father's master. Naruto then looked up at the bigger fur ball and smiled. He then jumped up on it's back, Sasuke following him. **"Hello dear friend."**

"**Where to, kit," **the giant orange fur ball asked.

"**To the Hyuga estate. Shukaku is there, Kyubi," **Naruto told the kitsune with his famous grin. Sasuke chuckled at how sill his husband is acting. Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion when Kyubi started walking to the Hyuga estate. **"What's so funny?"**

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto shrugged and went to sleep against Kyubi's neck. _"He is such a lazyass,"_ Sasuke thought with a sigh.

* * *

"I want this kind of wedding," Neji said as he placed papers by his red head lover.

Gaara picked up the papers and slammed the papers down after reading the title of the kind of weeding it was (not reading the details or anything, just the kind of wedding). Gaara got up and walked to Neji until he was next to his fiancé (one facing one way and the other facing a different way). "I don't want that crappy traditional vampire wedding that they had before we were born." Neji was wide eyed, eyes filled with hurt. "You should know my style by now. I hate these fucking traditional weddings. They are so fucking boring." Neji had to hold back tears that were threatening to fall.

Before Gaara was able to finish his lecture, he was hugged by a big ball of energy. "Gaara! Long time no see! Is Kiba here?" Naruto completely shouted.

"Yeah. He's with Hinata in the family room," Neji told Naruto with a fake smile.

Naruto knew Neji's smile was fake and he frowned. Naruto turned to Gaara and glared at him. Naruto then grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him out of the room. When the doors were fully closed, he tehn turned to Gaara with a glare. "What the fuck did you do to Neji? I can see some fucking tears on his cheeks!" Naruto yelled at Gaara. Gaara stayed expressionless, which pissed Naruto. Naruto got so fucking mad, that his appearance changed to his demonic vampire form. He then grabbed Gaara by his neck and slammed him into the wall. **"Don't make me ask again, dammit!"**

Gaara is scared as hell, but won't show it. So that way Naruto won't kill him, Gaara answered his question, "I just told Neji that I don't like traditional vampire weddings and I guess I went overboard."

Naruto changed back to normal, a little happy that Gaara told the truth, but still pissed that he made Neji cry, who didn't show he did.

"You are such an asshole." Naruto then let go of Gaara and then opened the door to where Neji and Sasuke are currently talking about the wedding. Naruto ran to Neji and hugged him in a comforting way. Sasuke was confused, so he sat at the table to see what was going on. Naruto started crying, but he didn't care. He wanted to comfort his friend. "Gaara is a major asshole! I know he didn't mean to hurt you."

Neji hugged Naruto back and started crying in Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke, understanding what is going on, walked over to Neji and hugged him in a comforting way too. "Everything will be alright. I know Gaara loves you so much, that he is punishing himself of hurting you."

The doorbell rang a few minutes after Sasuke joined in the hug. "I-I'll g-g-get it!" Hinata shouted. She then walked past the trio, Kiba following her. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a masked man. "H-hello. May I-I-I help y-you?"

The masked man was about 6"5' and he had a mask that covered most of his face. One of his eyes were red with a dot in the middle and three commas surrounding it. His gray hair was at one direction. His vampire fangs were probably hidden underneath the mask. The man was wearing a navy blue shirt with a green jacket that says "Security Captain." His pants were also navy blue and there was a weapon pouch on his ass. His blue gym shoes were dirty from the dirt he must have been walking in for a while. The masked man is currently reading a small orange book. He looked from his book to Hinata and sighed while putting his book inside one of his pouch. "The name is Kakashi Hatake. I am look for dum- I mean Naruto and his mate, along with the two Kyubis," the man said in a bored voice.

"Oi, Naruto! You're wanted at the door. Along with Sasuke and your two pets," Kiba yelled from the door. He then led Hinata to the family room so that way they can continue doing what they were doing.

Naruto and Sasuke came to the door a few minutes after Kiba and Hinata left. When Naruto saw who was at the door, he frowned. "Why the hell are you here?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and elbowed him in the arm. "Manners much," he whispered to Naruto. Sasuke then bowed at the man and when he was standing straight up, he smiled at the man. "Sorry for my husband's rude manners."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke, then back to Naruto again. "You didn't tell him? I feel very loved," Kakashi said with a sigh. Naruto smirked at Kakashi, who rolled his eyes. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I used to be Naruto's sensei before I had a mission in the Human Kingdom for 8,000 years," he said while bowing to Sasuke, "You must be Sasuke Uchiha, Queen of the Vampire Kingdom."

Naruto had to control himself from laughing hysterically. Sasuke glared at Naruto, but then stared at the now standing Kakashi. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Hatake."

Naruto couldn't hold back the laugh. Kakashi sighed and hit Naruto upside the head. "Ow, you damn perverted bastard," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at how dramatic Naruto was being. "Whatever. Anyway, your father needs to talk to you both."

"That's you. Always going right to the point. Anyway, why does he need us?" Naruto said in his usual rude tone of voice towards Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged and turned around to start walking back to the castle. Naruto growled like a fox, whisk kinda scared Sasuke. "That damn asshole. He always gets me, but never tells me why." Naruto then whistled for Kyubi and Kyubi's son.

Sasuke stepped into the sunlight, his appearance changing from his human form to vampire form. He then turned to Naruto and smirked. "Last one there is uke."

Naruto smirked and he also stepped into the sunlight, his appearance changing fr4om human to demonic vampire. "You're on," he said and started running."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hopefully the sequel will be better than the prequel. We all will have to wait to find out. Till next chapter.


	2. WTF!

Finally, here's the second chapter of this beloved story. I am so sorry about the very long wait. I've been busy with hanging out with my friends. Actually, that's not a good excuse. I just hope you all forgive me. So, please enjoy this next chapter of Faith Has Chosen Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Ha! I win," Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke as he reached the steps of his enormous house, "You're uke tonight."

Sasuke growled at Naruto. _"When will I be seme?"_ he asked himself. Sasuke began walking to the king's study. "C'mon, idiot. Your father needs to talk to us."

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's angry mood. Naruto ran to his father's study, Sasuke not too far behind. "I wonder what my father wants. It could be just about anything." Sasuke shrugged and the two continued running to the king's study.

A few minutes later, the couple reached Minato's study door. Naruto knocked on the door. When they heard a come in, Naruto opened the door and the two walked in. Kushina was there, smiling her beloved smile at the wonderful couple. Naruto and Sasuke bowed at Minato and Kushina and sat down on the couch across the room from Minato's desk.

"Is Kyubi nearby?" Minato asked Naruto in his business voice. Naruto nodded in his usual manner towards his father. "Where is it?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together. He hated it when his father called Kyubi an it when clearly Kyubi is a guy. "Father, can you please stop calling Kyubi an it. Kyubi is a guy and that 'nickname' is and always was annoying," Naruto said in his serious tone, "But, if you want to know where _he_ is,_ he's_ in _his_ room."

Minato shook his head, _"He's going to learn all of this today."_

* * *

When Naruto, Sasuke, Minato, and Kushina was in front of Kyubi's door, Naruto knocked on the door, making sure Kyubi was there. **"If it is not Naruto or a REALLY BIG emergency, then go away."**

Naruto opened Kyubi's door and smiled at his old friend. Everyone entered Kyubi's room and was around the huge kitsune. "So, father, why do you need to talk to me, Sasuke, and Kyubi?"

Minato sighed and looked at the huge kitsune. "Kyubi, is it true that the Demon Kingdom does not care about gender?" Kyubi looked at Minato is confusion, but nodded his huge head. "Is it also true that producing gene went into Naruto when you 'accidentally' bit him?"

"It was an accident! A true accident!" Naruto screamed.

Kyubi chuckled at Naruto's reaction. When Kyubi was finished, he turned serious and looked at Minato. **"Yes, it is true. Naruto is a true half demon and vampire. He is the most powerful being on this planet. Nothing can kill him. He is practically immortal and so is his mate,"** Kyubi answered Minato.

Naruto was totally confused. Why would his father ask such a stupid question. Now that him and Sasuke are joined, they can't possible produce children together!

Sasuke on the other hand was deep into though. _"The king wouldn't have asked these questions without a reason. Let's see. The Demon Kingdom thinks little of gender, which means they can all produce offsprings, even with the same gender. This means that when Kyubi accidentally bit Naruto, Kyubi's reproduction DNA transferred to Naruto, letting Naruto to produce offspring with either a male or a female. Then, that person would be pregnant with the baby and give it birth. Faith has chosen me to do all of this and it sucks! Why me of all people?!"_ Sasuke sighed at his newly found findings. He turned to Minato and Kushina and frowned. "In other words, you both are ready to be grandparents."

Both Minato and Kushina nodded. Sasuke sighed at their answer. "I'm still confused here! How can me and Sasuke make kids? We're both males," Naruto screamed while throwing his arms in the air.

Kyubi had hit Naruto upside his head. Naruto glared at Kyubi while rubbing his now painful head. **"What is there not to get, kit? Most of my DNA was transferred to you from the bite. Gender doesn't really apply to you. You can basically have children with a male or female."**

Naruto stopped rubbing his head and began thinking. "So, if me and Sasuke had sex, Sasuke would be the one pregnant for a year," Naruto said, voice his thoughts.

"It's nine months," Sasuke corrected Naruto, "but yeah."

"It's a year for vampires," Kushina told Sasuke, "Trust me. I had to go through an agonizing year with Naruto inside of me."

Sasuke was wide eyed. He always heard women say that nine months of being pregnant was very painful and agonizing. If he got pregnant, he would have to hold the child for a whole year! That would not be cool.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at the door. **"Who is bothering me right now?"** Kyubi asked the person on the other side of the door.

"Tsunade."

"What do you want, old hag?" Naruto yelled teasingly to Tsunade.

"Brat! Is Sasuke there?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged and walked to the door. Naruto followed Sasuke, curious of why Tsunade needs Sasuke. When Tsunade saw Sasuke and Naruto, she smiled. Naruto closed the door when him and Sasuke had exited Kyubi's room. Tsunade smirked at Sasuke, who became scared and looked at Naruto, who was confused beyond reasons. "I have much to do to you until noon tomorrow."

* * *

Hehehe! Cliffhanger!! I apologize again for the very long update wait. I was busy with friends and from time to time, I forgot about this story. I obviously remembered now. Please don't expect updates everyday. Maybe once a week. Once a month the most. If it's been past a month, you may yell at me or something so that way I can get working again on this story. I just hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If not, I will either try harder or be heartbroken. Till next chapter.


	3. What's Wrong With Naruto?

I was going to update this sooner, but my poor computer had a virus. I was thinking of all you poor readers for having to wait. I made myself update this as soon as my computer was fixed because I didn't want any of you readers to wait for an eternity. I'm just glad that you're all patient for waiting for me to update this story. I'll just shut up and have you all enjoy chapter three for Faith Has Chosen Me.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke hated life more than Tsunade. And, that is actually saying something! Tsunade made Sasuke wear either an uncomfortable or too short or too tight or too bright of a color dress too many times. But, this one was all of the things he hated about dresses! The dress was very uncomfortable to sit in. The dress was very short, in his opinion. It ended at his mid-thighs! The dress was very tight around his poor stomach. But, the worst thing about the dress was the color. It was his least favorite color of all the colors in the world. Bright pink.

Sasuke glared at Tsunade like he was about to kill her. Seriously! If looks could kill, Tsunade would have been dead when she showed the uncomfortable, too short, too tight, bright pink dress. Tsunade just simply ignored the infamous Uchiha death glares. Sasuke just sighed, knowing that glaring at Tsunade won't do any good. "So, where are Naruto and I going to this time?" Sasuke asked in the most hateful voice that he only talks to with Tsunade and Sakura.

Tsunade looked up at Sasuke and smiled at him while continuing putting finishing touches on the dress. "You and Naruto are going to a ball at the Demon Kingdom. It's Kyubi's party that the Demon Village throw once every one thousand years. You should be grateful to attend. I hear this party is going to be the best one out of all of them," Tsunade said with such enthusiasm.

There was a knock on the door. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, opened the door to reveal Naruto. Naruto entered, dressed the same way he was dresses at his and Sasuke's first ball together. When Naruto saw Sasuke in the bright pink first, he smirked. "So, how is it wearing your most favorite color in the world?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a teasing manner.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. He hated it when Naruto teased him about wearing a dress. _"When will he fucking stop teasing me when I am forced against my will to wear a fucking dress,"_ Sasuke had asked himself.

"Why is it kinda dark in this room?" Naruto asked Shizune. She shrugged, not knowing the answer. Naruto walked over to the window and smiled. "It's such a nice day out! The day is still young," Naruto said happily. He then opened Tsunade's huge curtains. When Naruto looked down from the huge window, he wished he hadn't. There was a crowd of Naruto fan girls (in their vampire form) surrounding the spot around the window and shouting his name and their undying love for him too. Naruto closed the blinds as fast as he could and he turned back around to Tsunade, Sasuke, and Shizune. "Those fan girls scare me," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

All three of them just rolled their eyes and the continued doing on what they were doing. Naruto walked over to a chair by Sasuke and sat in it. Tsunade looked at Naruto. Naruto looked very troubled. She sighed and stopped what she was doing. Tsunade walked over to Naruto, much to Sasuke's dismay. There were pins in the dress that were threatening to poke him hardly if he made a wrong move. Tsunade kneeled down to Naruto's height in the chair. "Naruto, during your 1,800 of me knowing you, you've never looked this troubled. What's bothering you?" Tsunade asked Naruto with concern in her voice and you can see it on her face.

Naruto looked at Tsunade. He had never seen Tsunade this concerned before. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who also looked concerned. Why does everyone look concerned about him?! He just has a lot on his mind, that's all. "I just have a lot on my mind. That's all. Nothing big," Naruto said rudely.

Tsunade frowned at Naruto's statement. She then put her hand on his forehead to see if he was getting a fever. Naruto only acts rude and stupid when he has a fever. She cocked her head to the side in confusion because Naruto felt perfectly fine. "I'll have to talk to the king and queen about this," Tsunade quietly said to herself. She then got up and walked over to Sasuke. "Naruto, get out of the room until I am done with Sasuke," Tsunade ordered Naruto.

Sasuke hated it when Tsunade wanted Naruto out of the room just so that way she can finish fitting a dress on him. He always felt a little safer when Naruto was still in the room. The thing is, Naruto always ended up staying in the room with Sasuke.

Naruto sighed in annoyance and got up from his chair. "Whatever, old hag," Naruto said in annoyance while walking to the door. Naruto then exited the room, slamming the door closed. Everyone was shocked at Naruto's answer to Tsunade. Mainly Sasuke.

Shizune was the first to get out of the shock. She turned her head to Tsunade, who was still in shock. She sighed and walked up to Tsunade to get her out of the shock. "Is something wrong with Naruto, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked while comforting Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and shook her head. Tsunade looked back at the door that Naruto exited from. "I don't know. He never acts this way unless if he has a fever, but he doesn't have a fever," Tsunade said, answering Shizune's question. She then walked to the door and opened it. "I'll talk to the king and queen about this." Tsunade was half way out the door until she remembered 

something. "Oh, Shizune. Can you please finish up Sasuke's dress until I get back?" Shizune nodded and Tsunade smiled. She then exited the room, closing the door behind herself.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Minato asked seriously. He hated it when Naruto was like this. Naruto did a lot of stupid things when he had a fever.

Ibiki barged into the room, panting. It looked like he ran all from the dungeons to Minato's study (which is far). He was also worried too. "My king! Orochimaru has escaped the torture chambers! Anko and I have no clue where he is. I sent guards over by Sasuke so that way Orochimaru won't use him to lure Naruto to him," Ibiki explained to Minato in one long breath. He then took a big breath to return to his regular breathing pattern.

Minato was outraged. The last thing he needed was Orochimaru to escape the torture chambers. "Send every security guard on the search! Have Kakashi Hatake be Naruto's bodyguard!" Minato orderly shouted to Ibiki. Ibiki nodded and he ran out of the study to do what he was told. Minato stood from his chair in frustration. He looked at Tsunade. "You should go back to Sasuke in order to protect him," Minato suggested to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and the study to go to her room.

Kushina walked over to her husband. She hated it when her husband got frustrated. Whenever Minato became frustrated, he gets very stressed. "Honey, how about we talk to Kyubi about our baby's weird mood."

Minato sighed and agreed with Kushina. Kushina smiled and she and her husband walked over to Kyubi's room.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I wanna save the conversation with Kyubi for the next chapter. I want you all to guess why Naruto is acting pissed and stupid. The real answer will be in the next chapter. That is why I made a cliffhanger (ha ha). So yeah.

Do you all wanna know what's pathetic of me right now??

…

…

…

C'mon. Guess!

…

…

…

If you didn't guess, I'll tell you anyway. I wanna talk to all of my readers (ha ha)! Pathetic, right?? Please, don't think of me as a 60 year old man perv. I'm a 14 year old teenage girl that loves to make new friends. If you do wanna be friends with me, the I must forewarn you. I am very random! Trust me. I think there is something wrong with me (seriously). But, I'm happy about it (ironic, right). I love to be random (ha ha)! Anyway, I hope you all want to be friends with me.

Oh, before I forget (which I will, but I surprisingly remembered now), if you all care, I have a youtube account. It's SasuNaruFan10001 (no shocker). So, yeah (ha ha). Til next chapter.


	4. The Party

Oh my God!! I am sooooooo sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. It's just that I have been really busy and all. I am soooo sorry, again. I didn't know it has been over two months since I last updated this story. I hope you all forgive me. I'll try making it up to you guys in the near future. Okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any music I will be using in this chapter.

--

Minato slammed open Kyubi's doors. He walked in, followed by a worried Kushina. "Okay you fur ball! I have questions and you have answers," he yelled at the Kyubi, who was taking a nap.

Kyubi opened one eye and yawned, showing all of his razor sharp teeth. **"Why must you disturb me while I am sleeping for my party later on tonight?"** Kyubi asked sleepily. He really hated it when people awake him from his naps.

Minato crossed his arms angrily. He was really pissed at the moment and he had a good reason too. "I was reported that Naruto is acting strangely. He doesn't have a fever or anything. He's acting the opposite of who he really is. What is going on with him?" Minato explained while trying not to yell at the Kyubi. The Kyubi chuckled and that made Minato even madder.

Kyubi looked at Minato and slowly stopped. **"I'm sorry, 'My Lord,' but you mere vampires are so dense about us demons. Naruto is in his time of year."** Kushina's eyes were as big as plates. She's hoping that what's she's thinking is wrong. Kyubi looked at her and sighed. **"Men don't get periods, Kushina and neither do demons. Only seme-to-be demons get this. When seme demons get their time of year, they'll act the opposite of how they usually act,"** Kyubi tried explaining to Minato and Kushina.

Minato stepped up a little, still a little pissed about earlier at the meeting. "What are you exactly saying?"

Kyubi's right eye twitched in annoyance. _**"Seriously, these vampires are as dense than Naruto is when I tried telling him this," **_Kyubi thought. He then chuckled, remembering that day. He then looked at Kushina and Minato, who were both waiting for Kyubi to speak. Kyubi scratched his head to give an example. **"Let's see. I have an example for you idiotic vampires. As you know, this happens once a year. You got that part I hope,"** he said while looking at Kushina and Minato. Kushina smiled sweetly and nodded. Minato nodded, but with some attitude. Kyubi rolled his eyes at Minato and continued, **"Here's an example to you both. Naruto is a happy person and is barely perverted towards Sasuke. Now that this came, he's coldhearted and really perverted towards Sasuke. I guess he's just waiting for a good moment to do things to that poor kid."**

Minato's eye twitched at what Kyubi just said. He knew that Naruto is a pervert because of his old sensei, Jiraya. But, now Naruto is an even bigger pervert than he already was. _"Poor Sasuke. He'll have to live with this all his life,"_ Minato thought to himself, looking down to the ground.

Kushina stepped forward to confront the Kyubi, "How long does this usually take?" When she saw the Kyubi looking quizzical at her, she thought of a better way to ask the Kyubi her question. "I mean, how long does this 'time of year' go for?" she asked while looking at a still quizzical Kyubi.

It took Kyubi a few minutes to actually get what Kushina meant. He then laughed at himself for not getting it right away. Kushina looked at him in confusion. **"Sorry about that. I'm laughing at myself for being an idiot for not getting what you just asked me,"** Kyubi said while still laughing. A minute later, Kyubi looked serious and began thinking. **"I would say that Naruto's condition,"** Kyubi said while making quotes with his claws, **"will last about a day or two. Nothing to worry about."**

Kushina sighed and smiled her sweet smile. "Yes, it's nothing to worry about."

Minato looked at Kyubi with a serious expression on his face. Kyubi looked at him, also serious. "Orochimaru has escaped the torture chambers and is probably after Naruto for his body or after Sasuke to lure Naruto to him. Either way, Orochimaru is after Naruto again," Minato told Kyubi, his expression never changing.

Kyubi growled threatening to no one in particular. **"That asshole will pay for trying to hurt people in his own twisted way. I will kill him with my own claws.**_** No matter what**_**,"** Kyubi said, saying the last three words in the most threatening ay he can.

Kushina saw the tension between Kyubi and her husband. She decided it was best to go and about the new information that she and Minato gained with Tsunade and Jiraya. "I think it's time we go. Thank you for taking your time from your nap to answer our questions," Kushina said with her usual smile. She then left Kyubi's room while dragging Minato with her.

--

"Naruto! You'll make us late for the party! C'mon!" Sasuke screamed while banging on Naruto's door. Sasuke was banging and screaming on Naruto's door for an hour and he still didn't answer. Sasuke was starting to get pissed. Not only is he wearing an ugly dress, but his husband won't answer him. _"I will kill him if he doesn't answer in five minutes,"_ Sasuke thought angrily while still banging on Naruto's door.

When Naruto finally answered, Sasuke was about to start PMSing at him, but stopped when he actually saw Naruto. Naruto had on his tuxedo, his hair actually down and not spiked, his shoes where his favorite kind, but in black. But, there was something that caught Sasuke off guard. It was Naruto's demonic vampire form. **"What do you want?"** Naruto angrily asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was in total shock. The way that Naruto asked the question made Sasuke want to hide in a hole. Naruto never talked to Sasuke like that. Sasuke was so shocked and scared; he didn't even feel anyone's presence behind him. Even if that presence is one hundred times his own size.

"**Naruto, we're leaving for the party now. Stop scaring Sasuke and get on,"** Kyubi told Naruto. Naruto just rolled his eyes and jumped onto Kyubi. The two waited a few minutes for Sasuke to get on. Sasuke didn't move. He was still in shock. And, maybe scared. **"Sasuke!"**

Just the sound of Kyubi's voice made Sasuke wake from his trance. Sasuke looked up at a curious Kyubi and a pissed of Naruto. Sasuke shook his head and jumped onto Kyubi behind Naruto. _"I wonder what's wrong with Naruto,"_ Sasuke asked himself while put his arms around Naruto's waist.

--

"**We're finally here,"** Kyubi said in a happy tone. Naruto and Sasuke jumped off of Kyubi. When Sasuke landed, he needed Naruto for support so that he wouldn't fall. He's still getting used to jumping off of Kyubi. Kyubi waited a few minutes for Sasuke to get situated from jumping from his back. When Sasuke was situated, Kyubi turned towards to where his kingdom is. **"It's good to finally be back at home,"** Kyubi said while closing his eyes peacefully. Sasuke even saw the giant fox smile about his home.

Naruto stepped up, not caring about anything. **"Let's go. The sooner we are there, the sooner we can leave."** With that said, Naruto started walking towards the Demon Kingdom.

Sasuke was overly shocked that Kyubi didn't start yelling at Naruto. _"I wonder if Kyubi knows what's wrong with Naruto,"_ Sasuke thought while looking up at Kyubi.

When Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, Kyubi beat him to it. **"There is nothing wrong with Naruto. It's a demon thing that happens once a month. I just feel sorry for you," **Kyubi told Sasuke. He then started walking to his kingdom, leaving a very quizzical Sasuke behind.

"_What does he mean that he feels sorry for me?"_ Sasuke asked while following Kyubi.

When the three got to the Demon Kingdom, there was no one in sight. Naruto growled, **"Why isn't anyone here? Are we being stood up or something?"**

Kyubi shrugged, a little sad that no one was there. **"I don't know. I haven't been here in a while,"** Kyubi said while looking around. He then hung his big ears low, **"Maybe they all forgot."**

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance. _"They don't know what a surprise party is? That is really sad right there,"_ Sasuke thought while walking beside Kyubi.

Kyubi got back up and turned around. **"I think we should go. There is no point in staying,"** he said while sighing. When he started walking, he heard a snap of a twig. Kyubi turned back around and got ready to attack. The next thing, he would never live it down.

"**Surprise!"**

Kyubi got scared and jumped. He wasn't expecting a surprise party at all. **"Oh my God! You guys did remember!"**

Everyone laughed at Kyubi, who got embarrassed of what he just yelled. A demon walked (more like slithered) toward Kyubi and hugged him. **"Long time no ssssssee. I thought you forgot about me," **the demon snake said in a joking manner.

Kyubi laughed and hugged him back. **"It's nice to see you too Hachibi. We should start hanging out again,"** Kyubi said while laughing. Him and his best friend continued hugging each other for another minute. When the two broke their hug, Kyubi looked and saw almost all his childhood friends. **"Hey Schichibi. How's you and Gobi coming along with your 'plan?'"** Kyubi asked his seven tailed badger friend.

"**We're good. Our plan is almost done. I don't know where Gobi is. She might be burying a bone or something,"** Schichibi told Kyubi. They both laughed, knowing that that joke always pisses Gobi off.

"**What did you say about me, brother?"** a female voice boomed out. Kyubi and Schichibi slowly turned their heads to see a pissed of five tailed dog. Her eyes had a hint of kill, but Sasuke saw right through that. He knows what said demon is going through. When him and Itachi were still living in the Human Kingdom, Itachi would sometimes tease Sasuke. Sasuke always wanted to kill Itachi for teasing him, but he also had a few other emotions in him. He had happiness because he knew that his brother loved teasing him 'cause he loved him. Sasuke also felt hurt because he always thought that Itachi hated him in a way. Sasuke looked back at the scene where Gobi is walking threateningly towards Kyubi and Schichibi. **"When I get my claws on you both, you'll wish you never made that comment."**

"**Run for it!"** the two friends said in unison and started running for their very lives, Gobi following them.

Naruto walked up and looked at every demon. One of the demons stepped up and smiled at him. **"Hello, Naruto. Sorry, but Gaara isn't here. He's out traveling again. Him and his love for traveling."**

Naruto hned and continued studying what each demon looked like. Another demon stepped up and looked at Naruto. **"So this is the infamous Naruto that Shukaku talks about all the time,"** the demon said while still studying Naruto. The demon then bowed down to Naruto. "**My name is Nibi and as you can tell, I am a two tailed demon. Don't mind the other three dorks. They're just catching up from the old days." **

Naruto just cast a dirty look at Nibi and walked away from her. Nibi looked at Shukaku, who shrugged. Most of the demons were having a suspicion of why Naruto was acting weird. Sasuke on the other hand, was starting to get mad at how Naruto was acting. Naruto never acted so cold to anyone before.

Sasuke started to follow Naruto, but was stopped by someone. He looked up to see Shukaku giving him a serious look. Sasuke looked at where Naruto disappeared to and then turned towards the other demons. He then crossed his arms and gave them the most serious look he could muster. "Okay, you all know why Naruto is acting weird, so spill," he said seriously, eye never showing any kindness until he got answers.

Kyubi, Schichibi, and Gobi returned from their chase and looked at each demon curiously at why they were all serious when they returned. Kyubi looked at Sasuke and knew what was going on. **"He wants to know doesn't he,"** Kyubi asked, more like stated though. Schichibi and Gobi finally figured out what was going on and stood next to their friends. Kyubi sighed and sat in front of Sasuke. _**"Didn't I already have this kind of talk? I hate repeating myself,"**_ Kyubi said to himself while thinking of a way to start the conversation.

Sasuke waited patiently for Kyubi to start. Every demon was either looking at Kyubi or at Sasuke, who was starting to nervous under their stare. "Ummm… You can think a little faster you know," Sasuke said a little nervously. He didn't like it when people, let alone 

demons, stare at him endlessly. Unless if he's in front of a big crowd or presenting something, but if its for no apparent reason, it just creeps him out.

"**Okay. You know that Naruto isn't acting himself, right?"** Kyubi asked Sasuke, trying to start off with a simple question. Sasuke nodded, understanding how Kyubi is starting off. **"Well, it seems that he is most definitely a seme-to-be and this kind of thing happens once a year and it lasts for like a day or two. So it's no biggy. All that happens is that Naruto acts the total opposite of how he usually acts. Since he is usually a nice, not cold hearted, and loud, he is now mean, cold hearted, and quiet. Kind of like you,"** Kyubi explained to Sasuke, hoping he understands better than Naruto's parents.

"Hey! I'm not mean, cold hearted, and quiet!" Sasuke exclaimed to Kyubi. He hated it when Kyubi insulted him for what his family raised him to be.

Kyubi chuckled at Sasuke's reaction, but then remembered one more thing. **"Is Naruto perverted towards you or no?"** Kyubi asked, knowing that if he was wrong, he's be made fun of.

Sasuke was taken back at the question, but thought about it. "No, not really. Maybe once in a while, but not all the time," Sasuke said while thinking out loud. He then looked at Kyubi, hoping what he is thinking is incorrect and that he'll be able to walk. "Why?"

Kyubi sighed and looked at Sasuke sad fully. **"I was afraid of this. I hope you like walking because I have a feeling that you won't be walking for a while. Since Naruto is barely perverted towards you, he will be tonight,"** Kyubi told Sasuke, trying to add some humor into it. Kyubi then chuckled, **"Have fun."**

"**What are you all talking about?"** a voice asked from afar. Everyone turned their heads to see Naruto only a few miles away. Naruto slowly walked towards the demons plus Sasuke. His eyes showed no happiness what-so-ever. **"Well?"**

Sasuke ran to Naruto in anger. "Why are you so mean?! I understand what Kyubi just told me, but you can at least act a little nicer than this!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, restraining his arm to punch Naruto in the face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke coldly, studying Sasuke's eyes of any show of fear. It took Naruto a few minutes finally give up since Sasuke had no fear at all. **"If Kyubi told you, then why are you asking? This is something I cannot control. It is the way nature goes. Be lucky that this isn't for a week,"** Naruto coldly answered Sasuke's question.

Nibi stepped up, hoping to break the tension. **"Um… How about we start the party. Isn't that why we're all mostly here for?"** she said to most of the demons. Everyone shouted and Hachibi got behind the dj booth and started playing some music.

"**Let's get this party started!"** he shouted while putting getting some music into a playlist.

Let's drop!

Yeah. 

C'mon.

Shake It. Shake It.

Every demon started dancing as soon as Shake It started. Kyubi and Schichibi were doing some kind of weird dance that made all the other demons cheer them on. The cheers made them go crazier and faster.

Sasuke looked back at the party and then back at Naruto. Sasuke then smiled at Naruto and held his hand out for Naruto. "C'mon. Let's go and have fun."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then his hand and then back at Sasuke. He then smiled; more like smirked really, at Sasuke and took Sasuke's. **"Yeah. Let's go have fun. This kind of party only happens once every 1,000 years,"** Naruto said, his smile/smirk never leaving. Sasuke's smile became wider and then the two walked to the party.

But, little did Sasuke know. He was gonna get it when he got home.

--

Okay. I am sorry once again. I never knew it was over two months since I updated this story. It's just that I need some motivation on writing this story. I know a lot of you hear/see this a lot, but I need reviews. I need to know who is reading. I also need you all to insult me. That's what gets me going too. I'll write down all the insults I get and that'll get me going on writing more and updating faster. Seriously, this works. Well, it works for me in Cross Country, so hopefully it'll work for this too. I need as many reviews as possible just to write the next chapter. Just be nice at the beginning at the review so that way I know you enjoy this story. And if you can guess correctly of what's coming up in the next chapter, I'll write even faster. Does that seem fair? I hope it does. Anyway, I'm sorry again and I hope that this doesn't happen again. Till next chapter. He


	5. Fun Night

I am so sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been having a hard time with my boy- my ex-boyfriend. I have also been really busy with school and shit and plus thinking of how to write this, ummm… chapter for all you dirty minders (lol). Now that I'm on Christmas break, I'll hopefully update a few more times after this before I go back to hell. Lol. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, and to let you all know, this chapter is in Sasuke's Point of View (POV). Just to give you all the heads up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING**: This is the –cough- lemon or hardcore lemon scene. If you don't like lemon or hardcore lemon or whatever, then don't read this chapter.

* * *

Once we got home from that fur ball's party, I went straight to our room to take a shower. I got pretty tired from dancing with Naruto. Since he's in his "once a year" stage, he was junking with me and went a little hard. Man, was that tiring. I can't wait till tomorrow because that stage will be done. Anyway, as the water hit my bare, pale skin, it seemed that I was in relaxation. I should have taken a bath inside, but then again, I would have fallen asleep in the bath tub.

I heard the door of the bathroom open. I guess Naruto is in here to get something. "Sasuke, when you're done with your shower, come in the bedroom wearing what I have ready for you," he said while a chuckle. I wonder what he has ready for me. I heard the bathroom door close. I guess Naruto left.

I ended my shower ten minutes after Naruto exited the bathroom. I really didn't need a wash because I took a shower this morning. All I wanted was for my mussels to feel better. That shower did wonder because my mussels feel one hundred percent better. Now to see what Naruto left for me. As soon as I saw what he left me, I wanted to burn it. This must be a joke because I am not wearing a fricken mini skirt with briefs and top that can expose a lot if a woman wore it. Naruto is so dead.

I went over to a drawer in the bathroom and took out my emergency clothes in case something like this would happen. My regular clothes are something I like to wear instead of what Naruto picked out. Just me thinking about it makes me wanna puke.

Now that I have my favorite boxers, Aéropostale jeans and tight Hollister shirt, I feel like a better, more relaxed person than I was before my shower. I opened the bathroom door and saw Naruto on the bed reading a book. Wow, I never knew that idiot can read. Naruto looked at my direction and frowned. I guess he's disappointed at what I'm wearing instead of what he wanted me to wear. I am never wearing anything like that. Well… unless if I'm drunk or sick in the head I will, but other than that, never!

Naruto is walking over to me right now. Maybe he's going to go get the clothes that I left in the bathroom and put them away. Naruto stopped right in front me and put a hand on the wall. Oh great. I'm trapped between Naruto and the wall. "Why didn't you wear what I wanted you to where?" he whispered seductively. A shiver went down my spine when he said that. Naruto chuckled and picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I feel like a kidnapped person and Naruto is doing the kidnapping.

Naruto threw me on our bed and crawled on top of me with his mischievous smirk. What is he going to do to me? Before I knew it, he put his mouth by my neck and started to bite it. I tried not to moan, but it was too irresistible that I couldn't. I could feel Naruto smirking while still biting my neck. I continued to moan until he stopped biting my neck. Since I couldn't see his "work," I pouted a little.

Naruto cocked his head to side in a cute way, that I had to look away so he couldn't see the blush forming on my cheeks. "What's the matter, Sasu?" he asked me. Wait, what did he just call me?! I looked at him and glared at him. "What did you just call me?" I exclaimed while still glaring at him. He didn't seem effected at it and yawned.

He then smirked at me and held his hand in front of his face. What the hell is he doing? The nails on his hand started to grow and soon his hands turned into a demon claw. He used his pointer finger at the collar of my shirt and started to rip open my shirt. That as a Hollister shirt and one of my favorite ones too! There was a cool breeze in the room and it gave me the chills since Naruto ripped open my shirt and I am now with a bare chest. Naruto then put his lips on my chest and started to give me butterfly kisses between where my jeans started to my neck. This feels so good; I couldn't help but moan again.

He continued doing this for a few minutes and then stopped. He pulled off his own shirt, making his nicely tan, awesome six pack of an upper torso bare from clothing. I saw it over one hundred times, but each time I see it, it makes me melt inside. I couldn't help but touch his chest. Naruto shivered a little from the touch, but smiled at me. He bent down to meet me eye level and kissed me. This kiss seemed different from the other ones. This one seemed hungrily, but also passionate, both mixed into one sweet kiss.

During the kiss, I felt Naruto unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them down until they were completely off. He then went to my boxers and started to rip those open. You know who you have like a favorite underwear and like them so much, you'd die if they were ruined or destroyed? Well, I was having that feeling because the boxers that I was wearing were my favorite ones.

Now that I am fully exposed, I caught a chill from the coolness in this room. Naruto crawled backwards a little to where my dick was. He smirked and grabbed it, making me moan a little. He then lowered his head and started to lick it. I couldn't help but moan more. It felt so good. He then put my dick into his mouth and started to make it go in and out of his mouth. I continued to moan at this, trying my best not to cum in his mouth. We both continued to do what we were doing, Naruto going a little faster than before. I couldn't keep anything inside me and started to release cum inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto smiled and started to gulp down whatever he can. As soon as he was done, he pulled my dick out his mouth and smiled at me, some of my cum around his mouth. He licked it all off and came back towards where my actual head was, but one of his arms was behind him.

I felt something around my opening under my dick. I looked and it was Naruto using two of his fingers and is circling the opening. He smirked and looked at me, "Pray that it doesn't hurt too much." He then slowly put those two fingers inside of me and had them go in and out of me. I moaned in pleasure. It felt so good, like I was entering cloud nine. In all my five senses, all I can see, smell, feel, ect. is Naruto and Naruto alone. He went slowly with me on this part and a smile escaped my lips from the pleasure. He went a little faster after he saw my smile. I arched my back a little and kissed Naruto. He dominated into the kiss, but I didn't care. He stopped what he was doing and also ended the kiss.

He took off his pants and boxers and I blushed when I saw his dick. He put a finger at the top of my chest and slide it down all the way to where my waist ended. He then grabbed my dick again and held it gently and a little towards me. Naruto positioned himself in a strange way and made his dick enter my body. I screamed in pain cause I guess his dick was hard for some reason. He thrusted in and out of me gently and slowly, so I can get used to it. As soon as I started to moan in pleasure, Naruto started to go a little faster and harder. I continued to moan from this and occasionally screamed in pain from it. This feeling was incredible. I felt that I was going past cloud nine and going to any cloud there is. It felt so damn good!

When Naruto was about to stop, I screamed in pleasure because Naruto's cum was entering my body. As soon as Naruto was completely done, he got is dick out of my and kissed me as if saying sorry that it hurt, but it was worth it. Of course I kissed back, but not fully because I was in pain. I ended the kiss and smiled at Naruto. "I love you with all my heart," I told Naruto while a true genuine smile. Naruto smiled back at me with the sweetest smile that anyone can ask for. "I love you too," he answered back with me. He sounded so true with those words, like he'll never leave me, even through our hardships.

I yawned and Naruto chuckled. "Seems like someone is tired. Let's go to bed," he told me with a playful smile. I nodded and crawled under the sheets on our bed. Naruto crawled in next to me, putting his arms around my waist, as if to protect me from harms way. I snuggled into Naruto's chest, enjoying the heat he was giving me and he kissed my forehead. "Good night, my love," he said to me before falling asleep. I smiled back at him before sleep over came me too.

The next morning, I shot out of bed and made a dash into the bathroom. As soon as I opened the toilet seat, I puked right in it. What is wrong with me? I need to see Tsunade as soon as Naruto wakes up.

* * *

Okay. I know this was short and I know that I made them unable to sleep. But, if you did what they did, you would probably be tired too. I also wrote this chapter my imagination. Like I'll have sex at my age. Anyway, please don't kill me because this was short. But, I had to make it short because I don't want the readers that don't like lemon/hardcore lemon to miss out on a lot. Anyway, I just hope you all like this chapter, dirty minders. Till next chapter.


	6. He's Pregnant!

Dammit. Sorry that I couldn't keep to my promise. I was really busy with school. And soon I will be busy with friends and soccer. Man, I need a helper. Lol. Anyway, for those of you that didn't read the previous chapter (which I don't blame you, LOL), it was in Sasuke's POV and so will this chapter be in his POV. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Previously…

The next morning, I shot out of bed and made a dash into the bathroom. As soon as I opened the toilet seat, I puked right in it. What is wrong with me? I need to see Tsunade as soon as Naruto wakes up.

* * *

It seemed during the last few days, I lived in the bathroom. Every ten seconds, I would start to puke. Even if I didn't eat, I would puke. Only a couple of times I even puked up blood. Naruto, not in his once a year state, was concerned about me. He suggested that I go see Tsunade, but I didn't want to visit her until I knew that I felt better and not puke when I am in her room. I didn't want her to think I was a weakling because of this.

A week when all this puking started, I was starting to feel better. I guess I was paler than I already was and Naruto smiled when he saw that I was a little darker. I rolled my eyes and started to exit the room.

I heard footsteps following me and stopped and waited for Naruto. "Where are you going?" he asked while catching his breath a little. Oh yeah. He can't read minds. Too bad, I don't wanna tell him, but I have to or else he'll make me tell him. One way or another.

I sighed and turned my head a little, to show that I was in deep in thought. "Tsunade's room," I simply told him. I heard a soft 'oh' and before I knew it, the blonde of energy that is next me smiled a concerned smile. I sighed once again, knowing that he will want to come with. "I'm coming with you," he said happily and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and we both walked to Tsunade's room.

It took us a while to get to Tsunade's room since her room is on the other side of this castle. As soon as we got there, Naruto banged on the door and started yelling. I had to put my hands where my ears were in order to drown out some of the noise. I wouldn't be shocked if Tsunade was furious at all this noise. I heard footsteps from the other side of the door and sighed. Naruto is gonna get it. I just know it.

The doors slammed open to reveal a pissed off Tsunade. She grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Ouch. That gotta hurt. "What do you think you're doing?! Banging the doors like that! Very immature for someone your age! You should know better!" she shouted right in his face. I would have been trembling in fear, but Naruto seemed unfazed by it. I wonder what does scare him.

I guess Naruto was waiting a little bit to see if Tsunade was done before he answered. Must be something he's used to. "Sasuke seems really sick, so it was necessary. I didn't know you were in there cause I was worried for Sasuke," Naruto simply answered towards Tsunade. How can he be so calm after Tsunade's wrath?! Wait! I'm an Uchiha. I can take care of myself.

Tsunade looked at me and had suddenly let go of Naruto. She put her face close to mine. Talk about personal space. "He does seem a little pale than when I last saw him. And a little thinner too," Tsunade said while still examining me. She looked at Naruto and nodded. "Come into my room. I'll further examine him," she demanded while walking back into her room. Naruto followed her in. I quickly gulped and followed the both of them. It just feels that all my Uchiha pride left me. I always hated the doctors. You never know what they can do to you.

Naruto turned and looked at me. He smiled warmly and came to me. I couldn't help myself, I hugged him very tightly. I feel so weak. That's why I never wanted to come in the first place. I hate the doctors and always have. I buried my face into Naruto's chest while he rubbed my back comfortingly. "Naruto, I never told you this, but I have a fear of doctors. I always did and never grew out of it," I suddenly told Naruto. Oh great. Now he's gonna laugh at me.

I waited a few seconds and heard a soft chuckle. "So, that's why you didn't wanna come here. That's okay. We all have fears of small things. I can name a few for myself, but that's not important now. Right now we need to see what's wrong with you," Naruto said to me. I smiled, happy that Naruto didn't laugh at my fear. Most people would, but Naruto is different than most and I'm happy for that.

I looked over to Tsunade and saw that she had everything ready. She nodded at me and I sighed. "Time for my check up," I sadly said to Naruto. He smiled and that helped me gain some more confidence. I walked over to Tsunade, who gestured for me to sit on her bed. I did so and she then took my wrist to check my pulse. She nodded and took her stethoscope and pulled up my shirt and held it against my chest. It felt cold, but I didn't care. I just want this check up to end. I took a few deep breaths and she nodded in improvement. I smiled, happy that everything is going good so far. She made me lay down or more like pushed me down. Shit! Is she gonna give me a shot?!

I guess she saw me struggle a little and sighed. "There will be no shots," she told me reassuringly. Can she read minds?! That would be freaky.

I stopped struggling and she pressed against my stomach, where my ribs are and then my arms, then my legs. She smiled and nodded. "Nothing seems broken and I can sense that everything else is too. But, I did feel some kind of bump on his stomach, but nothing was there. I can't tell why, but I need him to go the examination room. I want to know what it is. Naruto, stay here and we'll be back shortly," Tsunade told the both of us. Now I'm scared. I got up and followed Tsunade to the examination room, passing a pissed Naruto.

We shortly got to the examination room and Tsunade went straight to work. She switched some switches and typed in some things into the computer. When she was done, she turned to me with a serious look. She walked towards a table and gestured me to come. "Lay on here while I get some things for you," she said while going to the other side of the room and grabbed some medical things. She came back and took off my shirt. I shivered a little cause it's cold in this room. She opened some kind of tube and poured some kind of cold kind of jelly thing on my stomach. I wonder what that's for. She then plugged in some kind of thing and put it on my stomach and looked at the screen behind me. Her eyes went wide when she saw something and dropped the searcher thing. "I – impossible," she said slowly.

I looked at her in confusion. "What's going on? What's impossible?" I asked her. I was starting to get scared at the way she was looking at me. She shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "You're…. going to be a mother," she said quickly.

I looked at her like she had two heads until realization had hit me and made me think over what Tsunade had just said. I shook my head, hoping this nightmare would be over. "A m – mother? How can this be? I'm a guy!" I shouted at her.

Tsunade sighed and sat down beside me. She seemed deep in thought, wondering what to say. She opened her mouth and then closed it a few times until she finally gave up. "You know of the story about Kyubi and Naruto and some kind of special bond they have?" she asked seriously. I nodded to her and she closed her eyes. I wonder if she's trying to remember some things. "Ever since that day, Naruto's body and some of his cells were never the same, No matter what we did. His sperm cells aren't the same either. Obviously, if he has sex with a woman, she'll get pregnant. It's the same with men too. So, have fun with the one year pregnancy," she said the last part with a giggle. I was too busy to notice it cause I was in shock. Naruto… never told me this.

I looked at Tsunade in shock, hoping she was lying. When I saw nothing that showed that she was lying, I looked down, my bangs covering my face. Tsunade shook me a little to probably see if I wasn't in total shock. I looked back up to her with sad eyes. "I do wanna have kids with Naruto, but not this way," I told her, my voice almost cracking. She gave me a comforting hug and rubbed my back in comfort. It helped me a little and I hugged her back.

After a few minutes, she broke the hug and smiled a little. "You know we have to tell Naruto this," she told me, hoping that the smile comforted me a little. It did and I smiled back at her. I jumped off the table and nodded at her. I hope Naruto takes the news better than I can. "C'mon, Naruto is probably pissed beyond belief," she said with a giggle and started walking back to her room. I chuckled and followed her. I have to think of how to say this to Naruto.

As soon as we got back to Tsunade's room, I was greeted by a big hug by none other than Naruto. I laughed and hugged Naruto back, still thinking of how to tell Naruto the news. I guess Naruto felt me tense up a little and broke the huge, giving me a worried look. "Is everything okay?" he asked me, very worriedly.

I looked down and sighed. I'll tell him the usual way most wives tell their husbands. I took a deep breath and looked at Naruto with determination. "Naruto… I am pregnant," said to him flatly.

When I looked at Naruto's eyes, they looked like they were gonna fall out of his eye sockets. "P – pregnant?" he practically shouted. I nodded and the next thing I knew, he fainted.

It was a full ten minutes until me and Tsunade were able to awaken Naruto. He fainted on us so suddenly, that we didn't know what to do, but shout at him, shake him, and try and do CPR in case if he wasn't breathing. When we made sure that Naruto was awake and well, Tsunade explained to him how he was able to get me pregnant. Naruto nodded while Tsunade explained to him. He looked at me, probably mentally apologizing for this. I nodded and he smiled at me and then looked at Tsunade. "So, what should we be expecting?" he asked Tsunade seriously. He's actually gonna stick with me through this?! I am so happy!

Tsunade looked at me and then at Naruto. "Since vampire pregnancies are different than of human pregnancies, he'll be having weird cravings for a few months, mood swings for a month, and be in pain for another month and then on he'll be getting bigger and it'll be easy – going for the both of you," she said while probably trying to remember something.

I sighed and looked at the both of them. "Nothing in life comes easy," I said a little melancholy. I then smiled at them, brightening my mood and hopefully their's, "But, we'll do the best we can." Naruto and Tsunade smiled back at me and nodded. This whole year will be painful and weird, but Naruto and I will get through it. I just know it.

* * *

No one kill me please. I am sorry if this is short, but I tried. Next chapter I shall say is the whole year of Sasuke being pregnant, but I'm not saying how I'm breaking it up into. Lol. I am also happy that you all are patient with the way I am writing this story. That is why I try so hard for all you readers. So yeah, till next chapter!


	7. Author Note Please Read

Oh… my… God! I feel like a terrible writer! I reread "The Vampire Prince and The Prince and I hate how I wrote it. I also read "Faith Has Chosen Me" and I hate how this is going.

So…

I am rewriting them to make them better. I will start writing them right away! You all don't have to wait long, so you can let that breath out that you didn't know you were holding.

I am also wondering about one thing if you would love to answer this.

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BETA STUFF?!

If someone can explain this to me then I will love you forever! I also know one thing about the Beta thing and I need to have a Beta reader. Would someone like to be my Beta reader?

Anyway, I am done with this talk and I'll be back with you guys soon.


End file.
